Systems and methods herein generally relate to resizing a print job through a print menu option.
When operating a printing menu, a customer can preview the print job, and may decide that the print job should be resized. During such resizing operations, the user is required to manually adjust stock size and stock orientation options, followed by trial and error adjustments of such elements, in an attempt to improve the resized output.